Sangre de Black
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Sirius siente atracción hacia alguien de su misma sangre... pero su madre no está dispuesta a tolerarlo... además ella es bastante más pequeña...
1. El chico de los ojos negros

Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Unos ojos negros como la noche. Los ojos del último de los Black.

Levanté la mirada. Sirius sonreía al otro lado de la mesa en la que se hallaba reunida toda la familia Black.

Sonreí a mi vez. Sirius era un joven de unos dieciséis años, alto, muy atractivo. Con el pelo negro suelto y provocativo. El hombre perfecto. El hombre que cualquier chica desearía.

El problema era que yo, por aquel entonces, tenía sólo doce años.

Y que Sirius Black es mi primo. Me llamo Andrómeda Black, y voy a contarles una historia extraña. Mi historia.

**Capítulo 1: El chico de los ojos negros**

¿Cuándo empezó a atraerme Sirius, mi propia familia, sangre de mi sangre?

No lo recuerdo. Tal vez, un día me di cuenta de que me sonreía más que a Narcisa o a Bellatrix, o tal vez, al sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, sentí que alguien me apreciaba. Algo que nunca había sentido hasta entonces.

La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, no es una familia cualquiera, nací en el seno de una familia en la que, para ser apreciado, debes ser como mínimo perfecto. Un perfecto mortífago.

Llevar la sangre de un Black, significa orgullo, respeto, incluso desde la propia cuna.

Eso es lo que debería significar, pro para Sirius, el orgullo de los Black no representaba nada. Estaba bien claro que hubiese preferido nacer en el seno de otra familia. Él no niega, que hubiera preferido incluso una familia muggle, antes que la nuestra. Si he de ser sincera, y lo seré a lo largo de esta historia, yo también lo hubiera preferido.

Y así estaban las cosas entra nosotros.

Creo que, en el fondo, a pesar de mi corta edad, yo sabía que Sirius sentía por mí algo más que simple cariño familiar. Pero nunca dije nada. Mi familia nos consideraba a Sirius y a mí las ovejas negras de la familia. Las que escaparon del rebaño, de la espiral de muerte y tortura que, como una sombra diabólica se cernía sobre toda mi familia. Sólo les habría faltado saber que nos queríamos.

Además… estaba la edad. Sirius tenía dieciséis años, Y yo doce.

De todas formas, sólo me sentía atraída por su cuerpo… al menos al principio… ya que Sirius y yo jamás habíamos cruzado más que un saludo. A pesar de llevar tres meses viviendo en la misma casa.

Sólo sabía que era un muchacho muy rebelde…

Mi rebelde de los ojos negros.


	2. Una chica muy especial

**Capítulo 2: Una chica muy especial**

Bueno, ante todo, primero me presentaré. Me llamo Sirius. El apellido es lo de menos, aunque si os importa, también podríamos decirlo. Black. Ése es mi apellido.

Sé lo que estáis pensando: "¿Cómo va a ser lo de menos? Los Black son una de las familias más influyentes (por no decir la más influyente) del mundo mágico. Su tradición se remonta hasta más de quinientos años…" Lo sé. Creedme, mi madre me lo repite todos los días.

Pero a mí, sinceramente, lo de la sangre limpia y mi familia, me importa un carajo. Excepto una persona: Mi prima, Andrómeda Black

Ella no es como el resto de mi familia. Es distinta. Una chica especial.

Tiene los ojos color miel y el pelo como un amanecer en primavera, suave, sedoso. Sus labios parecen contener todas las rosas del mundo… vaya, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Quién iba a decir que yo, todo un merodeador, acabaría enamorándome de una Black.

En fin, así son las cosas. Ya sabéis lo que dicen: nada tiene más poder que un corazón enamorado. Y yo creía firmemente esta afirmación.

El problema era mi madre: Celestine Black, una mujer tan orgullosa de sus raíces, que llevaba siempre con ella un pequeño escudo de nuestra familia, en un colgante. Pero una mujer que jamás habría aceptado que llevara la vergüenza a su perfecta familia amando a una mujer de mi misma sangre.

Aunque apenas había cruzado un par de saludos con Andrómeda, ya sabía que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella. Siempre fue mi prima favorita.

Un día, tras la cena, decidí por fin hablar con ella:

-¿Podemos hablar, Andrómeda? Desde que llegaste, sólo hemos cruzado un par de saludos, y me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Lo cierto, es que mi prima no había vivido en aquella casa, había llegado con sus padres hacía tan sólo tres meses.

-Claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada especial- repuse haciéndome el interesante- Sólo quería que me contaras algo de tu vida antes de venir a esta casa.

Así que pasamos toda la noche entera hablando, sí, sólo hablando. Y al amanecer, ella se dirigió a su habitación con sigilo para no ser descubierta.

Tras esa conversación, hubo muchas más. Pronto nos hicimos inseparables. Y nuestros padres, que nada sospechaban, se alegraron de nuestra amistad.

Aunque durante ese tiempo, nunca le confesé a Andrómeda mis verdaderos sentimientos. No tardaría en arrepentirme de ello.

**reviews: **gracias tambleheadmonster, por tu mensaje, me alegro mucho de que te guste. espero que también te guste esye nuevo cap. Besos!!!!

Lily


	3. No se puede escapar al destino

**Capítulo 3: No se puede escapar al destino **

Un día, Sirius y yo mantuvimos una conversación… le conté muchísimas cosas de mí. Le conté todo… como nunca me había sentido valorada por mi familia… como había deseado entrar en Slytherin para que eso cambiara… la mirada de dureza que me lanzó mi madre cuando supo que mi casa era Gryffindor… pero sobre todo recuerdo la mirada de Bellatrix. Narcissa no se preocupaba ya por mí, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo… pero bellatrix seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que yo fuera más como ella y menos como Sirius…

Al llegar a este punto, detuve mi relato y lo observé, expectante.

-Tú no eres como tu familia, Andrómeda, eres especial… una chica valiente y sincera. No como esas estúpidas de tus hermanas, que verdaderamente se merecen la casa en la que están… -dijo él.

No pude evitar sentirme halagada y seguimos hablando… pronto supe todo lo que hacía con sus amigos… porqué se llevaban tan mal con Severus Snape… ese que iba siempre detrás de mi prima bella como un perrito faldero…

Pronto nos reuníamos todas las noches para hablar… y, a veces, me descubría a mí misma mirando sus ojos negros, perdiéndome en ellos… hasta que una de esas veces…

No sé como describirlo, pero noté que Sirius me miraba intensamente. Empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos… pero yo me puse tensa y él se dio cuenta…

-Lo siento- dijo- es tarde- y salió de mi habitación.


	4. Nunca sabré porqué no lo hice

**Capítulo 4: Nunca sabré porque no lo hice**

Nunca le conté a Andrómeda mis sentimientos respecto a ella, pero una noche estuve a punto de besarla… el problema fue que ella se dio cuenta y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Entonces, salí de la habitación sin más.

No fue por lo que pensara mi familia, pues eso me traía sin cuidado… lo cierto es que era sólo una niña y no quería aprovecharme de su inocencia.

Aunque esto, cuando hablaba con ella, simplemente se me olvidaba. La verdad es que no quería hacerle daño... claro que tampoco quería hacerme daño a mí mismo… un sentimiento egoísta, lo sé. Pero ella era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuando estaba con ella me sentía otro hombre, una persona distinta, los flirteos de colegio quedaban atrás, ahora sólo la quería a ella.

Pero yo no sabía lo que ella pensaría respecto a que nuestra familia descubriera que nos queríamos… tal vez, sólo tal vez, a ella si le importaba esa opinión.

¿Tiene derecho alguien a interponerse en una relación que ni siquiera ha empezado? Una familia fría como el hielo… ¡Ojala no hubiera sido tan entrometida!… yo sólo quería lo mejor para ella… y… ¿Qué más da lo que diga la gente? Si lo único importante es que yo la quería.

La quería demasiado para verla sufrir… la verdad es que mis palabras lo dijeron todo: "Lo siento, es tarde" ¿Tarde para qué? Aún no lo sabía, pero pronto la verdad caería sobre mí como una pesada losa…


	5. El placer de lo prohibido

**Capítulo 5: El placer de lo prohibido**

La noche siguiente, sin embargo, Sirius volvió a mi habitación. No sé si realmente quería verme o, simplemente, se había creado una costumbre en él… se le notaba algo nervioso…

Sirius había empezado a fumar el año anterior, en Hogwarts, así que fumamos un par de cigarrillos, en medio de un incómodo silencio… y luego, sin que me lo esperara ni remotamente, empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos…

En ese momento, su madre abrió la puerta y puso el grito en el cielo.

**reviews: **Hola Rs Moony y Agus!!!!! me alegro de que les guste mi historia. sí, los capítulos son algo cortos, pero es que la historia en sí, es corta sólo tiene 7 capítulos.

bueno, Rs Moony me podrías explicar una cosa? es que soy nueva aquí y... verás yo no sabía que no aceptaba mensajes de gente que no está registrada... ¿me podrías decir como se hace para que sí que se pueda? Y otro cosa: ¿cómo se pone la biografía en tu nombre? muchas gracias!!!!!!

espero que disfruten del resto de la historia y que me digan muchas opinione sobre el final!!!!

Lily


	6. El rebelde Sirius Black

**Capítulo 6: El rebelde Sirius Black**

La noche siguiente, volví a su habitación, y cuando me había decidido, cuando estaba a punto de besar esos labios que se me ofrecían tentadores y prohibidos…

¿Quién diríais que apareció en el umbral de la puerta? Sí, por supuesto, mi madre. Una persona que es capaz de oler la deshonra a su familia a millas de distancia. Y que estuvo allí para impedirlo…

Primero sus ojos brillaron de incredulidad. Luego gritó.

Yo salí de la habitación de Andrómeda precipitadamente.

La bofetada que mi madre me dio entonces, aún la recuerdo.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tu propia prima… es de tu misma sangre…- explotó ella, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras con una furia incontrolable- ¡Eres la vergüenza de esta familia! Primero te escogen para Gryffindor, y ahora esto…. ¿Qué será lo próximo?- preguntó con la ira presente en sus ojos, desorbitados por el odio.

-Escucha, mamá… yo…- me defendí, indeciso.

-¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! ¡Vete a tu habitación! – gritó- ¡Ahora!

Miré por última vez a Andrómeda a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros por los que hubiera dado mi vida… pero en lugar de volver a mi habitación, cogí mis cosas y me fui a casa de James.

No puedo reprocharle a Andrómeda lo que hizo después.


	7. En las noches oscuras

**Capítulo 7: En las noches oscuras **

Así que Sirius salió de mi habitación, y su madre le grito cosas que… no parecía tenerle cariño a su propio hijo en absoluto…

Pasé la noche más larga de mi vida… y también la más triste… me echaba la culpa por no haber sabido detenerlo… aunque yo no quería detenerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, me dijeron que Sirius se había ido… Nunca volvió.

Al cabo de cinco o seis años, me casé con Ted Tonks, un muggle por el que tuve que enfrentarme a toda mi familia…

Un buen hombre que me ayudaría a olvidar y con el que tuve el mayor tesoro que puede tener una mujer: una niña preciosa, que se llamó Nymphadora.

Algunos años después, me enteré por el profeta de que Sirius estaba en Azkaban por servir al señor tenebroso y matar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter Pettigrew. Se rumoreaba que había traicionado a James Potter y a su mujer, Lily, entregándolos a Lord Voldemort…nunca lo creí… siempre supe que era inocente.

Quince años después, me enteré de su muerte a manos de una mortífaga, por defender al hijo de su mejor amigo… ése sí era el Sirius que yo conocía… capaz de morir luchando por las pocas personas a las que ha querido en su vida.

Me siento muy afortunada por haber sido una de ellas…

Ahora sólo me queda de él el recuerdo de aquel beso que nunca se atrevió a darme… "es tarde"- dijo él. Sí, era tarde, demasiado tarde para nosotros. A veces, en las noches oscuras, miro la única foto que poseo de él y aún lloro.

Siempre recordaré al rebelde Sirius Black... a mi chico de los ojos negros…

En fin, no pensaba decirlo, pero la mortífaga que lo mató se llama Bellatrix Lestrange… sí, s mi hermana. O, al menos, lo era.

Pero mató a Sirius… sangre de su sangre... sangre de Black. Como decía mi madre: un vínculo sagrado…

**FIN**


End file.
